In recent years, taking into consideration of surrounding landscapes or new installation costs of power supply facilities, many railway operators make a line routing plan by routing travel lines in a trolleyless manner without installing a trolley and operating an electric vehicle installed with a battery unit as a power source on a trolleyless section.
However, components used in a trolley section installed with trolleys are different from those used in a trolleyless section installed with no trolley. Therefore, if a failure occurs in a component used in the trolleyless section, a driver and a vehicle system may be difficult to notice the failure in the trolley section and finally notice it for the first time after entering the trolleyless section from the trolley section. In this case, a travel of the vehicle is not allowed on the trolleyless section, and the vehicle is stuck on the trolleyless section. This may generate a significant delay in a schedule diagram.
An object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle system and a control method therefor capable of minimizing confusion in a schedule diagram, that may be generated when a failure occurs in a component used in a trolleyless section, by diagnosing operability of the component used in the trolleyless section travel during a trolley section travel in advance and disabling the trolleyless section travel when it is impossible to check the operability.